hpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Mark
__TOC__ About Everybody goes back to the tents. After some hot chocolate they go to bed. Harry is woken by Mr. Weasley. He hears screams and people running. They get out of the tent. From a distance, Harry sees a crowd of masked wizards coming their way. High above them Mr. Roberts and three other people, which might be his wife and children, are hanging upside down in the air. Mr. Weasley sends Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny into the woods while he, Bill, Charlie and Percy go and help the ministery confront the mob. When they get into the woods, Ron trips over a tree-root and Hermione makes some light with a Lumos. They run into Draco who tells them the crowd is after muggles so Hermione, who he calls a Mudblood, should run while she can. Harry, Ron and Hermione have lost the others and they continue together into the woods. They hear a girl talking French and Hermione presumes they're from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She read about it in Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe. Harry finds out he has lost his Wand. They see Winky coming out of the bushes, moving as though someone invisible is holding her back. She talks about bad wizards and Harry thinks she might be struggling because she has no permission to hide. They continue and see a group of Goblins cackling over a sack of gold. They also see three Veela surrounded by a group of young wizards. Harry recognises one of them as Stan Shunpike. Ludo Bagman emerges from behind a tree. They tell him what is happening at the camp and he disapparates. While they are talking they hear someone close. They hear a voice saying a spell Morsmordre and see something vast, green and glittering erupting into the sky forming the shape of a colossal skull. Hermione pulls Harry away, telling him that it is the Dark Mark, Voldemort's sign. They start crossing a clearing but twenty wizards apparate suddenly, surrounding them, pointing their wands towards them. Harry yells 'Duck!' while pulling Hermione and Ron down onto the ground, and twenty voices cast a Stupefy simultaniously. Mr. Weasley orders them to stop when he realises who the three are. Then Mr. Crouch asks which one of them conjured the Dark Mark. Harry, Ron and Hermione tell him it wasn't them. One of the witches thinks the person who did it likely will have Disapparated by now, but Amos Diggory, one of the group of twenty, thinks there's a good chance they got them ... their Stunners went right through the trees. He checks it out and finds Mr. Crouch's house elf [Winky, stunned. Mr. Crouch can't understand and goes to find out if there might be someone else behind the bushes, but doesn't find anyone. Diggory explains that Winky broke clause three of the Code of Wand Use, "No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand". Bagman also apparates. Diggory helps Winky regain consciousness with an Enervate. Mr. Diggory tells Winky he's a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and they suspect she conjured the Dark Mark. She denies do it. Harry suddenly realises it's his wand that was found beside her, but nobody suspects he would have conjured the Dark Mark. With a Prior Incantato Mr. Diggory checks the last spells were done with Harry's wand. A mere shadow of the green skull erupts from the wand. With a Deletrius he erases it. Although Winky is not proved a hundred percent guilty, Crouch punishes her by setting her free. Mr. Weasley takes Harry, Ron and Hermione back to the camp. At the camp, [Weasley | Bill, Charlie and Percy are slightly injured. Hermione explains to them that the Dark Mark is You-Know-Who's symbol. She read that in The rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. Bill says it scared the Death Eaters, You-Know-Who's supporters, the moment they saw it. They will sleep a few hours before they go home. Cast *'Mark Williams' - Arthur Weasley *'James Phelps' - Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' - George Weasley *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Bonnie Wright' - Ginny Weasley *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Domhnall Gleeson' - Bill Weasley *'Ed Westwick' - Charlie Weasley *'Chris Rankin' - Percy Weasley *'Rowan Atkinson' - Ludo Bagman *'David Armand' - Mr. Roberts *'Tom Felton' - Draco Malfoy *'Kate Winslet' - Winky (VOICE) *'Lee Ingleby' - Stan Shunpike *'David Tennant' - Barty Crouch Jr. (VOICE) *'Roger Lloyd-Pack' - Barty Crouch *'Jeff Rawle' - Amos Diggory